


One Night in Prague

by Midnightsnow88



Series: One Night in ... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Hogwarts, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsnow88/pseuds/Midnightsnow88
Summary: Following their night in Berlin and the fallout from the Daily Prophet's article, how will Hermione cope being sent on another business trip with Riddle?However, they aren't alone when a blonde-haired man from Hermione's past joins them.“I am not joking. I’m single, you’re single and I’m inviting you back to my room with no strings attached,” he smoothly said, staring intently at Hermione’s shocked expression.





	One Night in Prague

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment of my One Night in… series, which will contain 1 chapter stories with our favourite heroine Hermione featuring her time working at Malfoy Industries with Tom Riddle. 
> 
> Go read ‘One Night in Berlin’ before this, or the storyline won’t make much sense.
> 
> I really like writing this series as I spend AGES researching the Cities for each story and choosing a hotel and activities for the characters. 
> 
> The real-life places and spaces mentioned are; Augustine Hotel, La Degustation Resturant, Prague's National Theatre, and various points of interest in Prague.
> 
> I hope I have done Prague justice, but if you feel I have missed out something every tourist needs to see then please let me know in the comments below, as I would love to visit in the future!
> 
> P.S I have a Pinterest board for this series that you can find by typing 'https://www.pinterest.co.uk/midnightsnow88/' into your search bar. I have pins of the city, the characters, and their outfits. Check it out if you wish :)
> 
> And on with the story...  
> Enjoy!

Hermione was livid.

 

After the Prophet had published her "relationship" with Riddle, she had received various letters and a few nasty surprises from his fangirls. One girl had even sent a disturbing package of Love Potions with the note "This is the only way you could ensnare the gorgeous Tom Riddle, you Hag".

 

Hermione was not impressed. And what was more frustrating was Riddle had taken the article in his stride. When asked about their “relationship” he neither denied nor confirmed it. He would always smile and comment on how she was a great colleague and how well they worked together as a team.

 

A month had passed, in which Hermione spent most of her time hiding in her office at work or avoiding all public places in case she was ambushed by crazed Riddle groupies.

 

And so late on a Friday night in May, Hermione was just about the leave her office when an unexpected visitor came to ambush her.

 

“Granger, I want you and Riddle in Prague tomorrow. I’ve arranged the portkey for tomorrow morning.”

 

Hermione jumped and dropped her files and bag in fright and glared at the man in her doorway.

 

Draco Malfoy stood with arms crossed and eyes narrowed as Hermione scrambled to pick up her belongings.

 

 _ _Well fuck, what is he doing here?__  Hermione thought as she crouched down and proceeded to stuff all her files into her already bulging work bag. Hermione slung her bag back over her shoulder as she stood up and winced as it hit the back of her arse with a thud.

 

Malfoy raised one eyebrow and looked her up and down slowly.

 

Hermione, not one to fidget under the Ferret’s attempt to unnerve her, did the same to him.

 

He had filled out since Hogwarts. His suit was impeccably well-tailored and emphasised his broader shoulders and lean body. His hair, which in all his Hogwarts years would always be slicked back with far too much gel in Hermione’s opinion, was now slightly longer and gel-free so that some strands hung over one eye. He also looked as if he had grown another foot. Either that or Hermione had shrunk under the weight of her bag.

 

Their silent scrutiny must have only lasted a couple of seconds before Hermione decided to break the silence.

 

“Why Prague?”

 

Malfoy’s eyes snapped up from his perusal of her bare legs as he answered.

 

“Because I said so.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. __Still a tosser then…__

 

“Well I’m not contracted to work Saturdays so go fuck yourself,” she said as she stepped forward to walk past the blonde-haired menace.

 

Malfoy stepped forward and stopped her departure, “Tsk tsk swearing at your boss. Not very professional Granger.”

 

“You’re not my boss, your father is, you inbred wanker. Get out of my way,” Hermione bit out, crossing her arms and tapping one foot impatiently.

 

“Since when do you swear Granger? You were always so… prim and proper in Hogwarts,” Malfoy replied with a smirk, and still not moving.

 

“Since I work here and have to deal with arseholes like you that think they can walk all over me!”

 

Malfoy’s smirk grew bigger as he closed the distance between them and looked Hermione up and down again slowly. This time Hermione did fidget.

 

“Are you still a frigid ice queen then?” he asked with amusement.

 

Hermione decided not to answer and instead pushed him out of the way by his shoulders. Malfoy's eyes widened as he stumbled back and Hermione stormed past.

 

As she thought she was finally on her way to her bath and bed, his hand shot out to grab her as Riddle’s office door opened opposite, and the dark-haired demon emerged.

 

Hermione stumbled back and collided with Malfoy as Riddle spoke.

 

“I’m sure there is something in our contract about no personal relationships with those in different levels of the company,” Riddle drawled.

 

Hermione pushed herself away from Malfoy and glared at Riddle. Even though he was stood casually, his eyes told a different story. Having worked with him for five years, Hermione could see the anger hidden in their depths.

 

“I have no relationship with this ponce,” Hermione spat out, slinging her bag back onto her shoulder with enough force to propel her forwards into a nearby desk.

 

Hermione righted herself and looked at the two men, who together were enough to send her to an early grave from anger alone. Malfoy had his head slightly tilted to the side as he took in Riddle. Riddle's face remained blank as he stared back. Eventually, Malfoy seemed to come to some sort of conclusion as he smirked and turned towards Hermione.

 

“Portkey. Tomorrow at 9am. If you don’t show up Granger be rest assured that by Monday you will have your contract terminated.”

 

Malfoy then flashed her a grin and strolled out the office after taking in Hermione’s shocked expression.

 

“Can they do that?” Hermione whispered, thinking hard about what was written in her contract.

 

"Yes, they can."

 

Hermione jumped, and then remembered she had spoken out loud. Riddle was looking at her with a frown.

 

“What?” she snapped at him.

 

“Nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Riddle replied and left the office.

 

Hermione shook herself and followed after a couple minutes of internal confusion. After the Berlin trip, Riddle had unfortunately got the promotion, but in a bizarre move, had turned it down stating he wasn't ready for the responsibility of Marketing Manager yet. Hermione was heart-broken and angry it wasn't her that got the job offer, but absolutely floored Riddle didn't take it. Hermione wasn't even offered it after Riddle. Some guy from MACUSA had snapped it up after Lucius Malfoy had stolen him from America's leading Wizarding Technology company.

 

What Hermione was confused about was why Riddle had looked…. concerned that she might lose her job. Why did he care if she was sacked? Wouldn't he be celebrating in the streets if he didn't have to work with her anymore?

 

Hermione slowly walked to the lift and then to the Floos to go home to her small London flat. Now she had to pack for Prague with no idea which company she was being sent to or why.

 

Fucking great.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione raced to the Ministry of Magic to catch the Portkey in time. She had forgotten to set her alarm after spending hours packing. Since she had planned to spend her weekend slobbing around her flat watching TV or reading, she had no clean work clothes and had to spend 40 minutes waiting for her washer to finish and then cast heating charm after heating charm to dry her clothes before she flopped down on her bed to sleep. She wasn't sure she even had everything, as she woke up in a panic and madly dashed around her flat shoving things in her bag she forgot to last night.

 

Hermione skidded to a stop at the back of the queue for international Portkeys, nearly colliding with an old man in front of her. She glanced at her watch. Only five minutes to go. Hermione shuffled from one foot to the other.

 

A flash of dark hair caught her attention ahead, and she recognised Riddle strolling through security and going through the doors ahead.

 

Fuck.

 

Her job was on the line, and she couldn’t afford to miss the Portkey. Hermione braced herself and pushed past the glaring old man and made her way past protesting people to the front.

 

“Miss you can’t cut the queue,” a stern security guard said at the gates.

 

“It’s okay, she’s with me.”

 

Hermione whirled around and made eye contact with Draco Malfoy.

 

“Of course Mister Malfoy. Follow me and I’ll take you both to the VIP boarding room,” the security guard said quickly.

 

“What-” Hermione started to say before Malfoy grabbed her arm and pushed her ahead of him after the guard.

 

“Oh didn’t I tell you? I’m coming with you and Riddle to Prague,” Malfoy calmly said from behind her.

 

Hermione was going to continue protesting but fought with herself to keep her mouth shut. No good would come of this trip, but she really loved her job and if she had to put up with both of them for the day she would bite her tongue and get on with it. Even if she hated every second.

 

They approached a large glass door which showed a sleek waiting area with large black leather chairs on a shiny white marble floor. Everyone inside was wearing expensive looking clothes and either holding a champagne glass or tumbler. The staff behind the glass bar in the far corner looked to be waiting patiently to serve or assist anyone with top-ups.

 

Hermione entered and rolled her eyes. Of course, Malfoy would send them to the VIP section if he was joining them. No doubt he would rather die than wait in the public area without the comfort of leather and hundred galleon alcohol available.

 

She spotted Riddle lounging on one of the leather chairs and approached him, trying to not feel self-conscious dressed in her usual plain black pencil skirt and blouse. Hermione wore her black patent leather heels Riddle had transfigured in Berlin, but after a month the cushioning charms were failing and the leather was turning slowly turning back into the cheap black suede they once were. But they were her fanciest shoes and she would be dammed if she wasted her wages on expensive shoes when the ones currently on her feet were still comfier than anything she had in her closet.

 

Riddle raised his eyes from the newspaper in his hands to look at her.

 

“Cutting it a bit close aren’t you Granger?”

 

His eyes suddenly cut to behind her and his teasing smile faded into his signature blank look.

 

“Riddle.” Malfoy greeted as he gracefully sat in the chair next to him.

 

“I didn’t know you would be joining us Malfoy,” Riddle said nonchalantly turning back to his paper.

 

“Change of plans. My father wanted me to be there to meet the director of the new company taking Europe by storm,” Malfoy replied shrugging and signally one of the staff.

 

Hermione dumped her bag to the floor and tried not to wince as something fragile inside sounded like it had just smashed from hitting the hard marble floor. She dropped to a chair opposite the two men and tried to clear the morning tiredness from her eyes by blinking a few times.

 

“Granger.”

 

“What?”

 

"Did you hear what I said?" Malfoy said leaning back in his chair swirling the brown liquid in his crystal tumbler.

 

Hermione shook her head and absent-mindedly accepted a champagne glass off one of the waiters.

 

“I said I changed the portkey to a slightly later one so we can discuss the company we are visiting today. Have you heard of Zentiva?” Malfoy drawled sipping on his drink.

 

“I know in the Muggle world they are a pharmaceutical company focused on developing, manufacturing and marketing modern generic pharmaceutical products. Why are we looking to work with them?”

 

Malfoy looked vaguely impressed at her knowledge before answering, “Because what most people don’t know is that they have a magical branch which has just produced a potion to cure hereditary, up until now, incurable Blood Malediction.”

 

“Doesn’t your girlfriend have that?” Hermione blurted out.

 

“As tactful as ever Granger,” Malfoy rolled his eyes and added, “and it’s ex-girlfriend now, not that it’s any of your business.”

 

“Sorry,” Hermione mumbled and averted her eyes to see Riddle eyeing her strangely.

 

Hermione frowned at him but brought her eyes back to Malfoy as he continued talking.

 

“They also are in the final stages of perfecting a potion to cure madness caused by damage from the cruciatus curse.”

 

Hermione’s mind immediately jumped to Neville’s parents that still inhabited St. Mungo’s.

 

“Wow,” Hermione whispered in wonder.

 

“Exactly. They are releasing their Blood Malediction cure on Monday and I want them fully linked to Malfoy Industries when it goes public. This is where you two come into it. I need you both to sign them by any means necessary today.”

 

“What do you mean by any means necessary?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Granger. I’m not asking you to sleep with anyone or do anything illegal. Just try to be charming… or at least friendly today,” Malfoy said knocking back the last of his drink.

 

“I am friendly!”

 

Riddle snorted from behind his paper.

 

“Just because I’m not nice to either of you doesn’t mean I’m not nice to everyone else!”

 

"Whatever. Come on let's go. And for fuck's sake at least brush your hair Granger," Malfoy said rising and striding to the Portkey room.

 

“That fucking cheeky-”

 

“Granger.”

 

Hermione stopped to see Riddle handing her a compact mirror he had conjured. Hermione snatched it out his hand and held it up.

 

Her hair had escaped her bun and was sticking up vertically in all directions. She also had mascara smudged under her eye. Probably from sweating when running to the portkey department.

 

Fuck.

 

Hermione furiously wiped the mascara away and let her hair down. Luckily it hadn’t frizzed out yet and fell down in soft waves. When securing her job at Malfoy Industries after Hogwarts she had finally found a long term way to tame her curly hair, although any humidity or moisture would make it expand and frizz to the mess it was back in Hogwarts.

 

Riddle had stood up and was waiting for her to join him when she had finished scowling at the mirror.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Hermione nodded and brushed past him to the portkey room. She could be friendly. She would be the friendliest, most charming person in the world. Then she could throw it back in Riddle and Malfoy’s faces that they were wrong. Yes, she would be a fucking delight.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione did really think someone should have invented a way to portkey long distances without needing to vomit by now.

 

The trio apparated to Zentiva's greeting room after Hermione had managed to keep her champagne from earlier safely in her stomach. The opulent room rivaled Malfoy Industries' and Hermione felt a pang of worry that she wouldn't be able to convince the director to work with them; if they were doing this well why would they want to join with a British company?

 

Hermione shook off her doubts and put her game face on. She strode up to a gorgeous red-head on the welcome desk and smiled broadly.

 

“Dobré ráno, jsme tady abychom navštívili pana Haggara.”

 

Hermione’s Czech was a bit rusty, but she could remember certain phrases. She hoped. And she hoped what she was saying was “Good morning, we are here to see Mister Haggar”.

 

Malfoy nudged her to the side to lean across the desk and flashed a brilliant smile at the red-head.

 

"Diana, can you let Kaspar know we are here?" Malfoy sweetly asked, the now blushing, woman.

 

Malfoy turned to lean into her Hermione’s ear, “Haggar is the director of the muggle side of the company, not the wizarding one.”

 

His breath tickled her ear and Hermione found her arms break out into goosebumps.

 

The red-head was saying something, but Hermione was too focused on Malfoy’s smirk up close. He really had changed a lot in five years since she last saw him.

 

Hermione startled as Riddle placed his hand on her lower back and gently pushed her to the elevators across from them.

 

“I didn’t know you knew Czech,” Riddle murmured leaning into the same ear as Malfoy had.

 

The goosebumps were not going to go away any time soon. Damm these stupidly good looking men and her stupid female urges. It had been a disgustingly long time since Hermione had last had sex, and she blamed her dry spell on her body trying to sabotage her into making another bad decision in the future.

 

“Humm yes. I try to at least know the basics of most languages in Europe. Good for business,” Hermione answered distractedly.

 

"Hmmm," Riddle said in agreement, still from his position behind her.

 

As the elevator doors opened Malfoy joined them while pocketing a small scrap of paper. No doubt from the red-head. __At least someone was getting some__ , Hermione thought morosely.

 

They entered the mirrored elevator and Hermione glanced at her flushed face and bright eyes. When she got back from Prague she really needed to take up Harry’s offer of arranging her a blind date.

 

The ride up was uneventful. Riddle and Malfoy were doing something seemingly important on their phones. Malfoy Industries had pushed for the wizarding world to make use of muggle mobile phones and had fitted their patented technology into almost all mobile devices bought by wizards and witches to allow the phones to work in magical areas. It was nice to be able to contact her parents no matter where she was in the wizarding world, but Hermione felt a little bad for the Weasley siblings having to deal with Arthur constantly pocket dialing them. Not Ron though. Ron could drop off a cliff for all she cared.

 

Exiting the elevator on a hidden floor, Hermione took in the posh lobby of the wizarding department of the company. It was incredible. Even though it was a pharmaceutical company, they had paid no expense in fitting out the room in all manner of wizarding technology. A large music system in the corner played relaxing classical music, and a large glass wall had projected onto it various news stations around from the world, muggle and magical alike. Sitting areas looked like they had been carved out of the stone floor, and a massive mahogany desk stretched around a white-washed brick pillar in the center of the room.

 

People mingled around talking in small groups, while a large group looked to be having a meeting in the sunken sitting area, each with tablets in hand, which from a distance looked to show different equations and runes. Hermione started to wander towards them to take a closer look but was pulled to the wood desk by Riddle when he noticed her intentions.

 

Malfoy confidently walked up to a handsome tall man waiting in front of the desk. He had light brown hair with grey streaks in the front and deep brown eyes. Malfoy shook his hand and motioned to Hermione and Riddle behind him.

 

“Kaspar this is Riddle and Granger. They are on our marketing team and would love to talk to you about our companies joining forces,” Malfoy smoothly stated and gave a pointed look to Hermione from behind his back.

 

Hermione quickly moved forward and offered her hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. We are thrilled to talk about the phenomenal advances your company has made and what Malfoy Industries can do for you,” Hermione said with her sweetest smile.

 

Kaspar grasped her hand and shook it looking at her with amusement.

 

“And what advances would they be lovely?” he said with a heavily accented voice.

 

“Oh erm- your potion to cure Blood Malediction to start with-”

 

“Humm what potion?” he interrupted still holding her hand in front of him.

 

“Err-”

 

“I’m just teasing. Come with me Miss Granger and we can get better acquainted,” Kaspar said as he gently guided her to walk next to him and put his hand on the small of her back to usher her forward.

 

“Oh erm-” Hermione began, but after glancing back at Malfoy’s smirk, stopped speaking. However, a glance at Riddle showed he was on the verge of violence from being ignored.

 

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

They entered a large office with panoramic views of the cities’ skyline and Hermione was ushered to sit down on a monstrous leather sofa. __What was it with wealthy and powerful people liking leather?__

 

Kaspar sat closely down next to her as Malfoy and Riddle took the chairs opposite.

 

“So Miss Granger why should I work with Malfoy Industries?” Kaspar asked, angling to the side and leaning an arm on the back of the sofa.

 

His fingers brushed Hermione's curls and she quickly lent forward to produce some files from her bag. She had shrunk everything down into her extendable work bag and hoped the files were near the top. It wouldn't be very professional to pull out her knickers by accident.

 

“Well for one Malfoy Industries is at the forefront of technology in Britain and has a reputable reputation in all of the world…”

 

 _ _Reputable reputation?__  What the fuck was she saying?

 

"And we have global recognition which would help promote your products…" Hermione trailed off when she glanced back at Kaspar. He was looking at her legs since her sensible pencil skirt had ridden up to mid-thigh from sitting down on the low sofa and after rummaging around in her bag.

 

Hermione’s eyes went wide and she glanced at Riddle who was glaring at Kaspar.

 

Malfoy cleared his throat and Kaspar looked towards him. Hermione quickly crossed her legs tighter and tugged down her skirt.

 

“What Granger is so __eloquently__  trying to say, is that we can make your company richer and more powerful than anyone else can, and we have some lovely incentives too,” Malfoy said before winking at Hermione.

 

Hermione’s face started to heat in anger. Is that why he wanted her to come on this trip? To dangle her as a metaphorical carrot! Well no thank you! She would rather tell them to stuff their job up their arse if that is all they thought she was good for.

 

Kaspar laughed and leaned back to face Malfoy fully and grabbed a piece of Hermione’s hair to twirl around his finger.

 

“Malfoy you know I have a weakness for beautiful things,” he said slyly.

 

Hermione sat ridged. She was about to stand up and storm out of the room but Riddle spoke.

 

"Gentlemen, should we discuss this over dinner tonight? We would like to look over everything this afternoon before we draw up a preliminary contract."

 

Kaspar seemed to take Riddle in for the first time.

 

"Riddle was it? Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Why don't you and Malfoy go do that and I'll show Miss Granger around Prague? It is a beautiful city and is not to be missed, especially in this weather," Kaspar said motioning to the clear sky and bright sunlight.

 

“No. We need Granger for her insight in Potions,” Riddle said immediately.

 

Both men eyed each other for a time before Kaspar nodded.

 

“A shame. I look forward to seeing you tonight Miss Granger,” he said turning towards her and kissing the back of her hand.

 

Hermione thought she did a good job of not scrunching her nose up in disgust, but noticing Riddle’s small smile from her peripheral, she dashed that thought. She quickly jumped up and stuffed the files back in her bag and exited the room without a goodbye. __So much for being friendly__ , she thought as she marched to the elevator doors.

 

Riddle and Malfoy followed her out and it wasn’t until they were safely in the elevator Hermione exploded.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” she exclaimed rounding on Malfoy who held his hands up in surrender.

 

“I did say by any means necessary,” he said with a smirk.

 

Hermione had a brief flashback to third year when she socked him in the nose for laughing at her hair after Neville’s exploded cauldron and had doused her in green slime. Yes, punching him in the nose seemed like a very good idea right now.

 

Malfoy’s eyes suddenly went wide and he quickly stepped to the side.

 

"We aren't in Hogwarts anymore. If you hit me, that is assault and I will press charges."

 

“Oh boo fucking hoo. You only brought me along in the hope that tosser in there wanted to fuck me enough to sign the deal! What is the purpose of him then?” Hermione said violently gesturing to Riddle.

 

"Well, I wasn't sure if he was straight or not…" Malfoy cut himself off as Hermione lunged at him.

 

Hermione stomped down on his expensive shoes as Malfoy restrained her arms by pinning them by her sides and leaning back to avoid her snarling face.

 

“You know what, I qu-”

 

“Granger.” Riddle barked.

 

Hermione stopped struggling and looked at Riddle. He was leaning back on the glass wall with one eyebrow raised.

 

“Fine! But I am NOT sleeping with him or doing anything with him. And if he touches me again I’ll grab him by the balls, make him sign the damm contract and then crush them for good measure.”

 

“Kinky,” Malfoy hummed out.

 

Hermione whipped back to Malfoy.

 

“And you! You ever put me in this position again, I will sue you and your company for all it’s worth. Do you understand me?” Hermione bit out with clenched teeth.

 

“Crystal,” Malfoy replied releasing her arms.

 

The elevator doors opened and Hermione stormed out.

 

“Where the fuck is the hotel?” she shouted over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Hermione shouldn’t have surprised that Malfoy had chosen probably the most expensive hotel in Prague for himself. His royal majesty had also been so gracious to book Hermione and Riddle into a room in the same hotel, although a lot less fancy and expensive room than his, but an amazing hotel room regardless.

 

Hermione let herself into her shared deluxe suite with Riddle. She immediately made a beeline to claim the bedroom with the adorning bath. Let Riddle take the bedroom with the shower instead, she needed to soak her anger away. After dumping her bag on the modern king size bed, Hermione took in the gorgeous view. From her bedroom window, she could see Prague Castle, and a happy tingle of nostalgia washed through as she thought of Hogwarts. Granted Prague Castle was not as big as Hogwarts, but seeing any castle gave her a warm happy feeling. The castle, that Hermione was now taking in with greedy eyes, was made up of several incredible Baroque and Gothic structures. Hermione could even spot some Renaissance architecture mixed with Romanesque-style buildings. She felt incredibly lucky seeing in person possibly the largest ancient castle in the world. Maybe if they had some time later she could visit it up close?  

 

Hermione sighed happily and turned to take in her hotel room fully. Their suite was decorated in the style of Czech Cubism, so it featured sharp lines, crystalline shapes, and white walls with bright pops of colour in the form of cushions, curtains and modern ornaments. There were large soft rugs over the laminate flooring, and the upholstery was either a bright-coloured suede or white Hessian.

 

The was a large sitting area separating her and Riddle’s bedrooms, with large sofas, chairs and a small round table surrounded by velvet sitting chairs. They could have worked from there quite comfortably, but no doubt Malfoy had a spectacular suite which was even bigger.

 

Malfoy had told them once arriving at the incredible Augustine Hotel they would meet up in his suite in an hour to look over the files from Zentiva that the red-haired receptionist had handed over to them earlier.

 

Hermione stepped into the marble mosaic bathroom and let out a happy hum feeling the heated flooring, having discarded her shoes in the bedroom. She immediately started to run a bath and rummaged in her bag for her toiletries. She was correct about something smashing earlier, as her bottle of perfume was currently soaking all of her clothes in the smell of vanilla and jasmine.

 

Fucking great.

 

Hermione salvaged the rest of her toiletries and looked in horror to see that all her underwear and clothes were soggy. Even if she could cast a scourgify on them to salvage them, there was no way she was wearing underwear doused in perfume. They would be incredibly itchy and maybe sting her most sensitive areas.

 

Hermione filled up the sink and proceeded to dump all her ruined clothes in it while pumping the hotel's free hand wash in the water. Hopefully, after soaking they would be clean enough and she would just have to use warming charms (again) to dry them faster.

 

She neatly folded her current clothes on the vanity table and slipped into the bath and added the complementarity bubble bath as it was still filling up.

 

Hermione was going to let the stress and anger of the day wash away. She deserved a break after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is the second time I have found you asleep in a bath.”

 

Hermione jumped as the voice rudely awakened her from her nap.

 

“Riddle get the fuck out of my bathroom!” Hermione shrieked and went to cover herself, only to realise all the bubbles hid everything anyway.  

 

"I've been shouting you for the last 10 minutes, Granger. It was either come in to see if you had somehow accidentally offed yourself or summon you by magic, and I don't think you would appreciate flying out the bath naked to me," Riddle answered leaning against the vanity table opposite.

 

He glanced down into the sink behind him and raised an eyebrow to see Hermione’s clothes floating around in the murky water.

 

“Okay great, I’m alive. Now get out so I can get dressed. What time is it?” Hermione quickly said, trying to divert his attention.

 

"Noon. We should already be up in Malfoy's room by now so you best hurry up," Riddle said turning his attention back to Hermione.

 

“Okay, I’ll be fast.”

 

Hermione made a shooing gesture and Riddle huffed a laugh before leaving and shutting the door after him.

 

As soon as he did, Hermione shot up out of the bath and quickly toweled off. She grabbed her clothes from that morning as she couldn't waste time drying her other clothes and facing Malfoy's wrath if she was any later.

 

She slipped on her sensible white lace bra and knickers and was about to pull on her pencil skirt when she noticed a tear up one side. Her white silk blouse was no better, as it had a lipstick stain on the collar, probably from when she pulled it over her head earlier, and a black ink stain, probably from when she was checking into the hotel.

 

Fuck. Malfoy wouldn't care, would he? It was only for the rest of the afternoon until her clothes dried. Yes, he would care. And tease her about it, and mention it non stop.

 

Fuck.

 

An idea flashed into Hermione’s mind.

 

“Riddle!” she called through the door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I borrow one of your white shirts and a belt?”

 

After a beat, he replied, “Sure.”

 

A couple of minutes later Hermione had snatched them from the crack in her bathroom door and threw them on. This would have to do for now. She quickly ran some hair serum through her damp hair so the curls wouldn’t frizz out when it dried, and added some nude lipstick.

 

When she emerged five minutes later, she grabbed her bag, now only containing her files (which still stunk of her perfume) and raced out the suite after Riddle.

 

* * *

 

Malfoy’s room was spectacular like expected.

 

It was located in the refurbished monastery section of the hotel like their suite, but it was built upon three levels. The lowest level was a large sitting area with sofas, chairs, and desk. A spiral staircase led up to the second level to a lavish bathroom fitted with a claw foot tub, separate walk-in shower room and a separate toilet and vanity area. The highest level housed a massive king size bed surrounded by eight large bay window on each wall, which offered panoramic views of Prague.

 

Hermione had investigated the entire suite while Riddle and Malfoy set up their work. Merlin knew how much this suite went for the night when she knew celebrities like Jimmy Choo and Jean-Claude Van Damme booked the room when visiting Prague.  

 

Hermione eventually joined the two men and frowned when they both eyed her strangely.

 

“What?” she snapped out.

 

“What are you wearing Granger?” Malfoy asked.

 

Hermione looked down at her outfit and shrugged, “It was the best I could do with all my clothes ruined and still soaking in my sink.”

 

Riddle’s white shirt hung down to her mid thigh, and his belt was tied at her waist to make it look like a shirt dress.

 

Riddle shot her a small smirk as she sat down and tugged the shirt down and crossed her legs. It was still more professional than turning up in a stained blouse and ripped skirt. Her clothes from earlier were charmed against magic since Hermione found the best way to combat Riddle's fan girls' attacks was to make sure they couldn't ruin her clothes. So every morning since the article in the Daily Prophet, she would cast the Impervius charm to her clothes. Usually it would last the whole day, and unfortunately, Hermione had remembered to cast it in her rush that morning.

 

Malfoy shook his head but didn't comment any further.

 

An hour was spent discussing the files before lunch arrived. Malfoy had ordered a wide selection of mouthwatering dishes from Augustine Restaurant in the hotel. There was a traditional Czech Česnečka which was garlic soup with croutons. There was also; green pea soup with lamb sweetbread, lamb shank with tomato jam and green peas, ravioli with truffle oil and parmesan sauce, tuna with sweet potatoes and green beans, and farm-raised pork loin with ricotta gnocchi and fava beans.

 

Hermione knew the Czechs tended to eat a large meal at lunch and a light meal in the evening; perhaps only a platter of cold meats, cheese, and pickles with bread, so she took a small amount from each dish to try and was in food heaven for the next hour.

 

Hermione was dismayed to find Malfoy hadn’t ordered any beverages that weren’t alcoholic, but she stopped complaining after the first cocktail. Malfoy was drinking something called Lunga which apparently contained Vaghi Armagnac and whiskey. Riddle had Becherovka and Apricot Brandy, and Hermione was sipping a cocktail called Augustine Secret, which also contained Becherovka.

 

Malfoy had decided after lunch that they had enough information to draw up a preliminary contact and Hermione drew on her basic knowledge of wizarding law to write one acceptable enough for Malfoy. The lawyers at Malfoy Industries would make up a more extensive one Monday morning and owl it to Kaspar.

 

They now had free time before their meeting that evening with the sleazy director, so Hermione rushed back to her room to change into her black gladiator sandals and to grab her floppy sun hat and sunglasses, eager to explore the city.

 

Unfortunately, Malfoy and Riddle wanted to join her on her adventure, and so hours were spent with the trio wandering around and Hermione exuberantly taking photos with her muggle camera.

 

At one point Riddle had taken the camera off her and took shots of Hermione and the city.

   
  
After seeing Prague Castle up close, they wandered into St. Vitus Cathedral, then visited The Charles Bridge, the National Gallery (briefly) and Letná Park, and finally made their way to the shopping district.

 

Malfoy steered them into an upscale boutique and Hermione tried not to cringe at the prices. To pass the time while Malfoy was picking out a suit, Hermione looked through the rails and stopped when she saw a beautiful gown. The maroon chiffon material hung to the floor in flowing waves. Two wide pieces of the dress ran vertically to cover the bust. The dress cinched at the waist, and then carried on to flow to the floor. There was a piece of fabric horizontal at the very top, to act like a choker, and then it dropped down the center of the open back.

 

Hermione fingered it delicately and managed to tear herself away to wait by the door for Malfoy. Eventually, he finished his shopping so they could finally return to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 Hermione’s dinner dress was, luckily, not ruined.

 

She spent half an hour styling her hair into an up-do and added mascara, eyeliner, a little bit blush and lipstick to her face. The dress still smelt of her perfume, but not too strongly, which was lucky in itself, as she no longer had any perfume left.

 

She entered the lounge area of her suite, with a purse in hand, to find Riddle already waiting for her.

 

He was wearing a dark blue suit, which highlighted his pale complexion and dark eyes, and shiny black dress shoes. He was shrugging on his tailored coat when he stopped and turned to Hermione.

 

A small smile grew on his face and he gestured for her to join him. They both took the elevator down to the hotel lobby to wait for Malfoy before they would set off to La Degustation; a small Michelin-stared restaurant Kaspar had chosen for their meeting.

 

Malfoy was waiting for them and he smirked at Hermione before saying, “See you can clean up well if you try Granger.”

 

Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave him an exasperated look. Her dress was her nicest item of clothing in her closet. She had previously worn it for her parents’ anniversary dinner, Harry’s birthday and various work events, but that wasn’t the point. She didn’t believe in wearing a dress once and buying a new one for every occasion, and she didn’t want to waste her money on clothes when there were plenty of books to buy.

 

It fit her well; it had a high neckline and hugged her curves to her knees where it slightly flared out. It was a classic white dress in rayon with black piping, and Hermione would be devastated if it ever got properly ruined.

 

Together they arrived at La Degustation and took a seat in the intimate restaurant. One side of the room had an open archway, which showed the chefs cooking and preparing food, and the opposite side housed the bar. The low soft lighting softened Malfoy’s features and Riddle’s sharp cheekbones, and Hermione hoped it was also helping her complexion.

 

Kaspar arrived and took the empty seat opposite Hermione, and she let out a small sigh of relief they had arrived before him so he couldn’t sit directly next to her.

 

“Let us eat before we talk business,” Kaspar said firmly before adding in a softer tone, “You look beautiful Miss Granger.”

 

“Thanks,” she answered a bit sharply.

 

The set eight-course menu came out gradually and Hermione wished she hadn't gorged herself at lunch. Luckily each course was very small, and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed herself eating catfish, ramson, dumplings, cabbage, and finally chicken and black truffle while sipping her wine, letting Malfoy take control of the conversation with Kaspar.

 

By the end of dinner, Kaspar had read the contract and signed it, which released stress Hermione hadn't realised she was carrying.

 

“Before we part ways, I would like to invite you all to the National Theatre to see an opera,” Kaspar said smiling directly at Hermione.

 

“We would love to,” Malfoy replied smoothly.

 

“Lovely. I have a personal box so when you arrive just give them my name. I’ll see you there in one hour.”

 

Hermione definitely did not have anything appropriate to wear to an opera. Did they think she could magic up an evening gown out of thin air! Well yes, she could, but her transfiguration skills were not great on clothing.

 

They rose and as Malfoy was paying the bill, Kaspar approached Hermione and grabbed her hand. He quickly placed a kiss to the back of her hand and smiled.

 

“I’ll see you soon miláčku.”

 

Hermione snatched her hand back as Riddle stepped forward and guided her to the exit with his hand on the small of her back.

 

“Just stay close to me and I’ll keep him away,” Riddle murmured from behind her.

 

Hermione shrugged off the thought that Riddle was being very considerate and totally out of character. Weird.

 

Malfoy joined them at the exit and they walked into to a nearby alley to apparate back to the hotel.

 

 _ _When would this day end__ , Hermione thought tiredly. They had got him to sign the contract, so why did they need to go to the opera with him? Although she loved the opera and the chance to see it in Prague’s National Theatre was enticing.

 

* * *

 

 After a disastrous half an hour of trying to transfigure her dress into a gown, Hermione flopped down to her bed and decided to just tell them she wasn’t feeling well so couldn’t go.

 

A knock at her door made her sit up.

 

Hermione shuffled to the door in her dressing gown and cracked it open.

 

“I didn’t think you had an evening gown available so I got you this,” Riddle said shoving a large white box in her hands.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she frowned.

 

“Why?”

 

"Because you clearly want to see the opera, even if Kaspar will be there, and I know you can't transfigure clothes well. Hence why I did it for you in Berlin."

 

"Well, you could just transfigure my dress for me this time couldn't you?" Hermione asked in confusion.

 

Riddle sighed, "Just wear the damm dress, Granger."

 

He walked across the lounge back to his room as Hermione stood staring after him. Why would he do something so… nice for her? He bought her a dress for Merlin’s sake! He really was acting out of character and Hermione wanted to know why.

 

She shut her door and gently placed the box on the bed and gingerly opened it. __Please don’t let it be green.__

 

Inside was the maroon dress she had admired in the boutique earlier.

 

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed and held a hand to her mouth.

 

_What on Earth was going on!_

 

She gently swept the dress out the box and held it up to her. She quickly threw off her dressing gown and slowly pulled the dress on. It fit like a dream. How did he know her size?

 

Hermione turned to the large mirror at the side of her bed and took in the gorgeous dress.

 

_And it must have cost him a fortune!_

 

Hermione glanced at the clock on her bedside table and quickly rushed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Her hair was still pinned up, so she decided to leave it like that, but pulled a few strands out to, hopefully, give her face a softer look. She applied red lipstick to match the red of the dress and touched up the rest of her makeup.

 

She grabbed her purse and entered the lounge to see Riddle waiting.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure,” Riddle replied and smiled broadly, showing off his perfect teeth.

 

Having never been on the receiving end of one of Riddle’s mega-watt smiles, Hermione was slightly taken back and flustered. She understood why so many women had become obsessed with him from his looks alone.

 

And when he was being nice and thoughtful, combined with his beauty, Hermione could easily forget the last five years of Hell working with him. Almost.

 

Riddle offered his arm and they left the suite.

 

* * *

 

The National Theatre was as beautiful as Hermione hoped it would be. And finding out that they would be watching Bedřich Smetana´s Libuše, she was excited for it to start. Even Malfoy staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking wasn’t going to spoil her night.

 

However, Kaspar showed up in the theatre box and took the seat next to Hermione, with Malfoy on her other side, while Riddle was getting drinks and Hermione felt her mood sour.

 

“You look exquisite beruška,” he greeted, ignoring Malfoy.

 

“My Czech isn’t too advanced so I don’t know what you are calling me,” Hermione huffed out, shifting further away from him.

 

He was wearing a full tuxedo like Malfoy and Riddle, but he smelt like he had bathed in cologne. __I wonder if his aftershave smashed all over his clothes too__ , Hermione mused.

 

Kaspar laughed and leaned closer, “It’s not important kočka.”

 

“You’re in my seat,” a voice from behind bit out.

 

Hermione turned to see Riddle stood rigid with darkening eyes. He passed Hermione her champagne but didn't take his eyes off Kaspar.

 

“Riddle there are plenty of seats. You’ll have a just as good view sat behind us,” Kaspar said challenging.

 

Riddle took the seat directly behind Kaspar and casually crossed a leg over his thigh.

 

“We’ll see,” Riddle replied.

 

The lights lowered and Hermione was soon sucked into the story of the mythical Czech Princess and the feud between two brothers, pushing out all thought of their pissing match.

 

In the intermission, Hermione escaped to the bathroom to avoid the tension between Riddle and Kaspar. When she returned Malfoy winked to her as she sat down next to him. She huffed and turned her attention to the stage as the lights lowered again.

 

Near the end of the opera, she had become aware that Kaspar was sat a lot closer to her and he had draped his arm on the back of her chair. She hadn't noticed as she had been leaned forward taking in as much as she could from the opera. She slightly turned her head and glanced back at Riddle. He immediately made eye contact with her and relaxed his face. However, for a second, Hermione had seen his clenched jaw and angry eyes.

 

When the lights came back up, Hermione was glad to be heading back to her room to sleep. She was glad she hadn’t faked illness, as the show was beautiful and breathtaking, but now she really needed to escape the three men currently ordering more drinks at the bar.

 

“I’m going to head back to the hotel,” Hermione said approaching them.

 

“I’ll make sure you get back safely,” Kaspar offered immediately.

 

“No! I mean… that’s not necessary. I’m apparating from around the corner outside straight into the hotel’s apparating room. I’ll be quite safe,” Hermione replied, with a reassuring smile and hopefully not a grimace.

 

“I’ll escort you back,” Malfoy spoke up, “We are catching our Portkey back early tomorrow and I need to make some business calls before bed. Coming Riddle?”

 

Riddle eyed Kaspar before replying, “No I think I will stay here with Kaspar for a bit before heading back. I have some questions about his business.”

 

Kaspar gritted his teeth and then looked at Hermione, “I’ll be visiting Malfoy Industries in a couple of weeks and I hope I can take you out to dinner then Miss Granger?”

 

“Sure,” Hermione answered after failing to come up with any excuse on the spot why she couldn’t make it.

 

Kaspar nodded and kissed her hand, “Until then zlatíčko.”

 

Hermione and Malfoy left and apparated back to their hotel without issue. On the way up in the elevator Malfoy turned fully towards her.

 

“What is going on between you and Riddle?”

 

“What? Nothing,” Hermione answered in confusion.

 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you and you seem to be interested too,” Malfoy said leaning back against the opposite glass wall and crossing his arms.

 

“For starters that is none of your damm business, and secondly I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hermione said, copying his posture and frowning.

 

“Okay, come back to my room with me then.”

 

Hermione’s eyes immediately went wide and her arms slackened.

 

“Are you joking? I have never appreciated your humour and I most certainly don’t appreciate it now.”

 

Malfoy pushed off the wall and slowly approached her, only stopping when he was an inch away.

 

“I am not joking. I’m single, you’re single and I’m inviting you back to my room with no strings attached,” he smoothly said, staring intently at Hermione’s shocked expression.

 

The elevator dinged at Hermione’s floor and she stood frozen.

 

No, this was a joke. It must be. There was no way Draco Malfoy was interested in her, even for a one night stand. No, she wasn’t not going to play this game. It was just some sick joke for him to throw back in her face at a later date.

 

Hermione pushed past him and went to leave the blonde-haired tosser behind.

 

Malfoy reached out and dragged her back to him before crashing his mouth against hers.

 

It must have only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back and said, “You know where I am if you change your mind.”

 

Hermione’s brain must have short-circuited as she dumbly nodded and stepped off the elevator and dazedly walked to her room.

 

After entering and shutting her bedroom door and sitting on the end of her bed, her thoughts came rushing back to her.

 

What the hell was that?! It could still be one big joke of course. He could have just done that so if she turned up at his door he could laugh and slam it in her face. Although his lips were full and soft, and it felt kind of nice…

 

She needed a drink.

 

Hermione spent the next hour downing copious amounts of gin (her arch nemesis of the alcohol world) from the mini bar as she exploited the free booze courtesy of Malfoy Industries. At the thought of Malfoys, she staggered to the lounge and flopped down face first on the sofa, still wearing her dress. She hoped she wasn't smudging her make up on the white fabric, but her foggy alcohol brain didn't care too much.

 

* * *

 

She realised she must have drifted off when she felt someone nudging her.

 

“Whaaa-”

 

“This is turning into Berlin all over again. At least I didn’t find you nearly drowning in a bath this time,” a deep voice called out.

 

Hermione slowed sat up and wiped a hand down her face.

 

Great. Her make up was definitely messed up now.

 

“Riddle?” she asked squinting her blurry eyes.

 

"Yes, Granger. Who else would it be? It's just us sharing this room you know," he said and sat down on the chair opposite.

 

“Where have you been? What time is it? Is it morning? Am I running late again?”

 

“At the bar with Kaspar. 2am. Sort of and no, unless you are running late to get to bed?”

 

“Urghhh stupid gin,” Hermione said cradling her head.

 

“Even though this is highly entertaining, I have to ask, why did you stay up to drink gin?”

 

“Because I’m an idiot?”

 

Riddle laughed and it startled Hermione so much she kicked the table in between them.

 

“Owwww fuckkkkkkk.”

 

“Here let me see.”

 

Riddle moved off the chair to crouch down. He gently lifted her bare foot and inspected it.

 

“It might bruise, but you’ll be fine.”

 

“Why are you being so nice to me on this trip?” Hermione blurted out.

 

Riddle raised an eyebrow and lowered her foot back down.

 

“I was nice to you in Berlin.”

 

Hermione thought about it. Yes, he was annoying on that trip, but he did look after her when she drank too much and he did take her dancing.

 

"Well, what about the photos in the Daily Prophet. I know you knew the photographer was there at least once as you were looking straight at the camera in the nightclub!"

 

“I had no idea the photographer would be there but I noticed him in the nightclub and he just happened to take the photo when I saw him,” Riddle explained and shrugged.

 

“Okay, but why aren’t you telling the truth when people ask you about me? We aren’t together but people think we are!”

 

“I have been telling the truth and I haven’t said we are together.”

 

“Oh sure, so I am a ‘great colleague’ and we work ‘well together as a team’. You could have least denied we are a couple!”

 

“You are and we do. Yes sometimes you annoy the shit out of me, but you are very good at your job, you work hard and you’re dedicated.”

 

Hermione looked back in shock. She was pretty sure this was the first time Riddle had given her a genuine compliment. And he didn’t address why he hadn’t denied being in a relationship with her.

 

“You know what, I don’t know what game you are playing but I will figure it out, and when I do you better watch out buddy,” Hermione bit out and wobbly rose to try and get to her bedroom with as much dignity as she could manage.

 

She slammed her bedroom door shut and staggered to the bed. She flopped down on top of the covers and shimmied out of her dress and underwear to slip under the covers.

 

Fucking men.

 

* * *

 

 Hermione woke up in that weird half asleep, half awake state she tended to experience when she hadn’t had enough sleep the night before.

 

She slipped out of cool bed sheets and stood up, stumbling a bit. She stretched up and cracked her back and slowly rotated her head to hear a satisfying crack as well.

 

She needed coffee.

 

She opened her bedroom door and shuffled to her kitchen. It was lovely and warm and through her hooded eyelids she could make out the sunlight streaming into the room.

 

She turned to make her way around the kitchen island to make her morning medicine to find herself crashing into a sideboard.

 

“OWWWW!” she shrieked hopping and clutching her foot. The pain jolted her fully awake, but she kept her eyes closed until she heard someone clearing their throat.

 

Hermione whirled towards the direction of the sound and found Riddle and Malfoy staring at her from the lounge of the hotel room.

 

Hermione screamed and immediately covered her breasts and a more intimate area.

 

Malfoy was sat next to Riddle on the sofa frozen with one hand stretched out towards the coffee table as if he meant to grab a file from it. Riddle was sat leaned back on the sofa wickedly smirking at her.

 

Hermione processed this all in a couple of seconds before running back to her bedroom and slamming the door shut after her.

 

Of all the days to not put on a dressing gown before her morning coffee!

 

Hermione lived alone so didn’t see any point wearing clothes all of the time as she had her floo blocked off from visitors most of the time. The only person able to floo and apparate into her flat for emergencies was Harry, and he had only done that once when he shared the news he had just proposed to Ginny. It wasn’t an emergency, but Hermione hadn’t cared since he was bouncing with excitement to share the news with her. Unless Ginny got pregnant, she didn’t think Harry would do it again.

 

Hermione was mortified. They saw EVERYTHING. And if that wasn’t bad enough, her hopping around probably made everything jiggle.

 

Hermione was not self-conscious of her body. Far from it. After leaving Hogwarts she had grown comfortable in her skin and embraced her curves as just part of her body shape. Her stomach wasn’t perfectly flat and that was okay. One of her boobs was slightly bigger than the other and that was okay. Her arms and legs were not as toned as many of her friends’ and that was okay. Some people weren’t meant to be stick-thin with the only fat on them being their boobs and arse. She had wobbly bits and stretch marks on her hips from puberty and she was not ashamed of her body.

 

However, showing it by accident was still mortifying.  

 

Hermione managed to slow her breathing and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she dressed in a red high necked blouse and white pencil skirt and slipped on her heels. She packed up her bag with the rest of her clothes and toiletries and claimed the red gown off Riddle off the bedroom floor and gently placed it back in its box. She carefully placed it into her extendable bag and checked she had everything.

 

Hermione nodded and braced herself to re-enter the lounge. She was a strong, confident woman and she could face them after __that__.

 

She stomped into the room and dumped her bag on the chair opposite the two men.

 

“Do you often walk around nude Granger?” Malfoy immediately said with a wide smirk and sparkling eyes.

 

“Fuck off,” she immediately replied, primly sitting in another chair.

 

“Are we going then? I thought we had a portkey to catch?” Hermione brusquely asked.

 

“Yes, although if you wanted to give us another show I wouldn’t be opposed,” Malfoy replied still smirking.

 

“Fuck. Off.”

 

“Okay let’s get going Lady Godiva,” Malfoy teased, still smirking like he was forming a long list of jokes to sprout for the remainder of their day.

   
  
They rose and headed for the exit. Soon this day would be over and Hermione could go back to her flat and spend the rest of her Sunday pretending Riddle and Malfoy didn’t exist until she had to deal with them all over again.  
  
  
  
**_to be continued......_**


End file.
